Naruto's Legacy
by Mr.Oakzzz
Summary: At the Final Valley, rather than punch Naruto with his free arm he pierces him with what was left of his Chidori Lament, effectively killing him. See what effects this might have on the events that follow. Have to world lost the "child of prophecy" or have the fate simply been passed on to someone else?


**Naruto's Legacy: Friend**

_**A/N: **__Ok, so this was an idea that just came randomly to me… just like pretty much everything in my life. For some reason unknown to man kind I got interested in what could have been if Sasuke, rather than punch Naruto with his free hand instead pierced him with what was left of his Chidori Lament. If you think this stinks you don't have to keep reading but I encourage you all, readers and haters, to leave a review of what you think! _

_Prologue_

The rain was falling heavily from the sky as to show that heaven itself was crying over the scene that unfolded between the two best friends. The earth had scattered and the forest had burned during the battle that was now reaching its last stages. The raindrops gathered in the eyes of the stone statue of the onetime village leader, Hashirama Senju, and began flowing down the cheeks of the stone face, similar to the tears that ran down the cheeks of the blonde youngster standing at his feet.

"Sasuke! What's wrong with you?! Why can't you understand?!"

The raven haired boy addressed by his friend barely showed any sign of having heard him. He just looked up from the ground around his feet and studied his friend with his glowing red eyes. They narrowed when he noticed what he was looking for. The orange chakra cloak that covered Naruto had begun to fade just around his left shoulder. If he could hit that spot, he would definitely win. He turned his attention back Naruto. He could feel his consciousness slip. If he stayed in his level 2 cursed seal form, then he would be the one to fall.

"Don't you think this is a perfect stage for us, Naruto? This place is called the Final Valley. This was the place where the first Hokage defeated my ancestor: Madara Uchiha. It will now become the place for the last of our battles."

And with that, he began forming his hand seals: Ox Rabbit Monkey. He pushed all his chakra into his left hand. There was no holding back now. This would be his last jutsu so he had no reason to hold back. The sound of birds' chippering filled the air as Sasuke's fist was engulfed in electricity. Seeing this, Naruto clenched his jaws but he held out his hand nonetheless and created his signature jutsu: the Rasengan. Focusing on the spot he had decided to hit, he took off into the air as Naruto did the same.

"Narutooooooooo!"

"Sasukeeeeeeeeee!"

In front of the great waterfall once created from the battle between the two founders of the Hidden Village of Konoha, the two best friends clashed fits for the last time. Naruto punched his fist and Sasuke responded by thrusting his Chidori at him. As their two strongest jutsu's clashed, a shockwave of unimaginable magnitude was unleashed. Sasuke could feel the power that was being unleashed as he was engulfed in an orb of massive, pure energy. Naruto reached out to try and grab his friend but only managed to scratch the forehead protector he was wearing. Sasuke, now seeing this as his last chance before his Chidori dissolved and with it his last chakra, punched what was left of it towards Naruto and felt his fist pierce through raw flesh. At that very moment, Sasuke felt like he had cut his own heart instead of his opponent's. As soon as he landed on the ground after being thrown back by the aftershock of the clash, he fell to the ground with his hands clenched over his chest. His breathing became unstable and he had to bite his jaws close together to not scream out in pain. What was this? Had Naruto managed to get him while he hadn't seen? No, Naruto didn't know any jutsu that could cause this. Was this even pain? Slowly, he rose to his feet as his breathing stabilized and looked over at his best friend. He had landed face down without any sign of having tried to ease his fall. Sasuke felt the knit in his chest grow tighter as he realized what that must mean.

"Naruto!"

He ran over to the side of the one he had once considered his best friend. There was a large hole straight through the boy's chest. Just where he had aimed… HE had aimed! He felt sick just thinking about it. What had he done?!

"Naruto! You damn loser, wake up! Don't just lie there, you will catch a cold!"

He didn't know what made him say it. Afterwards, he would feel embarrassed that he could not have come up with anything better to say. All he knew right there was that he wanted to get any reaction, any sign that Naruto was not really dead. But he never got a sign. The broken body of his best friend remained cold and immobile.  
Sasuke fell to his knees beside the boy he had come to actually regard as his closest friend. After he had lost his family, he had thought he could never trust anyone and that friendship would remain nothing but a dream to him. But meeting Naruto, growing up with and spending time with him as members of Team 7 had shown him that it wasn't impossible. He had found a new best friend, a new anchor in his life to replace his traitor brother. And now, he had brought an end to that with his own hand.  
The realization hit him worse than any of the words or any of the blows that had been dealt to him that day. Naruto had kept proving to him that there was someone who could relate to him, someone who also was alone. And he had killed that very person with his own hands. His friend, his teammate and his brother in everything but blood, now that he thought back to it.

"What have I done?!"

Sasuke's scream of horror and pain echoed all over the forest surrounding the valley. But it wasn't the injuries he had sustained or the burning pain in his eyes as they for the first time took on the shape of three red intersecting eclipses at a black background that cause it. He had killed his best friend. He could not move, nor think clearly. He just stood there, looking down at the body of his hyperactive teammate, hoping he would just wake up from this nightmare. And that was how Kakashi found him when he arrived 30 minutes later. The white haired jonin landed a few meters behind Sasuke. Quickly taking in the scenery, the boy's sensei felt his heart sink as he realized what must have happened. He took a step towards the boy still standing before he voiced his thoughts.

"I told you, didn't I? Blinding yourself with your desire for revenge will only lead you to a world of pain."

Sasuke didn't react to this. He knew Kakashi was behind him and he knew that the jonin was probably itching to run his Lightning Blade through the chest of him. He didn't care. He had already lost everything. His family, his brother and now his best friend. Whatever he did it all just seemed to end in pain for him. He didn't react before Kakashi stood right behind him. Then, he turned his face around to look at his teacher with an empty look. The rain made it impossible to see, but for the first time since the Uchiha clan massacre, Sasuke had tears in his eyes.

"Kill me." Was all he said. He just wanted it all to end. He couldn't take it anymore. His world had completely crashed around him. There was nothing left.

"What good would that do?" Kakashi's voice was neutral, as to hide the sorrow he felt. If he lost his mask now (now literary), then Sasuke would walk in the darkness forever.

The boy didn't respond and simply turned back to stare at the corpse. Kakashi looked down at the blonde body, silently cursing himself for being so careless. After all he had lost in his life: his father, his friend, his teacher… the list kept on growing. He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. He had to build on what he still had.

"You can't just keep standing there. What do you think Naruto would say if he could see you?"

That triggered a reaction. Sasuke flinched at the mention of Naruto's name causing his forehead protector to fall off. It landed with the leaf symbol up, showing of the mark that Naruto used to be so proud of wearing. Well, what was left of it anyway. Naruto's last attack had damaged it so badly that the swirl had been thinned out and the leaf had been completely erased at some places. However, Sasuke's attention was brought to what was lying beside it. Naruto's hand was held open, with his own headband with the very same symbol resting in its palm. It might have been paranoia, but Sasuke almost thought it looked like Naruto tried to hold out his forehead protector for his old friend to take it. Hesitantly, Sasuke bent forward and picked it up. Warmth spread up the arm that held the headband. This was a part of him, a part of Naruto. Looking up to see the sky clear, Sasuke's body and mouth almost acted on their own accord when he held up the headband towards the rising sun.

"Naruto… you were right. You said that I was blind and you were absolutely right. I was blind to many things. If I had continued on the path I had started, I might have ended up a threat to the very village where I was raised, the one where we both grew up and you wanted to protect. But don't worry, I will protect the village in your place. I vow to fulfill your dream and one day, your headband will be worn by a Hokage!"

And with that, Sasuke Uchiha fell to the ground. He lost consciousness before his head even hit the dirt. Kakashi stared at his student for a moment before bending down and picking him up. With Naruto over one shoulder and Sasuke over the other, Kakashi Hatake headed back to the village. He felt good that Sasuke had not managed to escape, but that was gloomed over with something much larger. '_Forgive me Minato-Sensei. I couldn't protect him…'_


End file.
